The present application relates to electronic circuits, and more specifically, to testing electronic circuits.
Typically, an electronic circuit is tested using logic built in self-test (LBIST). In LBIST, a device under test (DUT), such as the electronic circuit, initializes in a testing mode and uses a test clock, which may be controlled via a tester device or is programmed into on product control logic (OPCL) within the DUT. Thus, LBIST facilitates testing an electronic circuit, such as chip, with only a reference clock.